


Remus's 4 Poor Attempts at Tricking His Brother's Boyfriends

by bella_swan_deserved_better



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Also clueless gays, And i had this in my mind, M/M, im bored, so here ya go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-05-31 15:17:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19428631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bella_swan_deserved_better/pseuds/bella_swan_deserved_better
Summary: Just Remus trying to trick each side that's in a relationship with his brother by pretending to be him but gets caught either way.





	1. Remus Trying to Trick Virgil

Remus ignores the soft whispers that came from the couch beside the couch.

He ignores the small giggles.

He ignores the hand holding and the cuddling between the two.

He wasn't jealous at all.

Wasn't jealous that Roman had the heart of Virgil, the Light Side who he knew when he was still a Dark Side.

Alright maybe he was! But who can blame him! Virgil used to hang with him and Deceit!

He should've made his move when he had the chance really, but Virgil always looked at him with eyes filled with dread.

Or looked at him as if he was scared of him.

Now they're just filled with annoyance.

Now that all the sides get a long with one another, well the ones that they currently know about, they started to hang out with each other. Which he hated.

Because now he's stuck sometimes seeing his little brother cuddle and fawn over his emo boyfriend.

How annoying.

And how annoying that he wanted to do the same.

To cuddle and wooe Virgil. Make him blush because of him.

He sighs before flicking Roman in the head and cartwheels away from the living room. He heads to his and Roman's room and walks in closing the door. He huffs gripping his hair before pausing as he got an idea.

They can shapeshift at will.

Well...he hasn't exactly tried to shapeshift. Deceit told him it feels odd, but a bit fun to do so.

He big smile came to his face when he thought up something. Oh he will have Virgil.

He'll have him. Even if it through tricking him.

* * *

Roman gave a gentle forehead kiss to Virgil before getting up and leaving the leaving the room. Virgil yawns, he and Roman had been watching Maleficent in the living room while Remus was there. He wasn't really happy that date night was kinda interrupted by Remus but when he left he was glad.

He closed his eyes and sighs snuggling up to the sheets. He felt wait on the couch and blushed a little as he felt Roman cuddle with him.

He smiled, "that was fast," he mumbles softly.

"I didn't want to leave my precious prince waiting for me," he heard Roman say softly before kissing his temple.

Virgil relaxed and sighs softly.

Virgil listened to the movie and frowns softly not hearing Roman hum along to the songs. Which was something his boyfriend loved to do.

He brushed it off thinking Roman wanted to stay quiet as to not disturb him, but...that never stopped Roman from humming while watching a movie.

He felt a kiss on his neck and blushes before his brain freezes.

No humming? Kisses on the neck when they both agreed to no neck kisses unless they were in the privacy of Virgil or Roman's room?

Ooooh this wasn't his boyfriend. His gut was telling him it wasn't him at all.

He slowly opened his eyes and saw Roman's face. He saw it was Roman...but the way he wasn't humming threw him off. Especially with the neck kisses.

He pulled away and glares already having an idea on who he was.

"Remus what the hell," he growls out softly, his voice having a little echo.

Remus freezes and was about to chuckle before Roman walks in with a plate full of chocolate strawberries.

His brother freezes before glaring at Remus.

He sighs and changes back to himself.

"Well I tried. What gave it away?" he giggles as he stood up and twirled his mustache.

Virgil raised an eyebrow and pulls the blankets closer to him, "not telling you."

Roman huffs, "you fail at impersonation dear brother," he said before brushing him aside and sitting beside Virgil and hands him the plate of strawberries which he gladly took and began eating.

"Do tell me how to do better little brother," he teased and smirked seeing Roman about to open his mouth.

"Tell him and I'm not letting you paint my nails tomorrow," Virgil softly threatened as he nibbled on the chocolate strawberries.

Roman pauses before shrugging and smirks at Remus, "no can do, Virgil just knows me very well."

Remus huffs and walks off to their room.

A certain snake side saw him walk past him.

Remus was about to walk into his room when he heard a cough. He turns to look who it was and saw it was Deceit.

"Oh hello Double D-lightful!" he said with a big smile.

He didn't notice the small blush in Deceit's face, mostly since Deceit turned his head a little to the side to hide the blush that he had.

"Not trying to trick Virgil weren't you?" he said softly as he pretended to yawn.

Remus pouts, "D...you know how I felt about him," he said as he took out a deodorant and bit into it.

Deceit wrinkled his nose, "no...indeed I do not," he lied.

Remus raised an eyebrow.

"Yes," he huffs out.

"And now...he's with Roman."

"Roman makes him happy," he said softly while looking at Remus.

"Something that I can't do with him," he sighs not noticing the look Deceit was giving him.

"But you...you can't make someone else happy," Deceit said softly.

Remus frowns as he took a big bite of the deodorant, "who?" he asked tilting his head.

Deceit blushed again and hisses, "who do you think?"

Remus raised an eyebrow and Deceit curses Thomas for being a clueless dude when it comes to flirting. He grips Remus's sash and pulls him down for a kiss.

Remus's eyes widened before dropping the deodorant and placing his hands on Deceit's waist and kissed him back softly.

They pulled apart after a bit, Remus blinking idiotically before giggling, "oh! How long have you been wanting that?" he asked with a suggestive eyebrow raise.

Deceit huffs, "not since Virgil left."

Remus tilts his head before kissing Deceit again, "well I guess you're mine now," he teased softly.

Deceit huffs and pushed him away blushing a little, "brush your mouth before kissing me again Duke."

Remus laughs before kissing a hissing Deceit and takes him to his and Roman's room.

He was very surprised at the turn of events, but at least he now had Deceit.


	2. Remus Trying to Trick Patton

Patton's squeals can be heard from the kitchen and Remus groans internally as he heard his brother's boyfriend.

Remus sighs and nibbles on a jalapeño.

Roman got Patton, the lucky bastard.

Then again anyone would be lucky to date Morality, the heart of Thomas.

The adorable little thing was so small, almost the same height as Deciet but taller by a few inches.

He ignores the heart eyes both of them make to each other when they're in the same room with one another. How each would give each other heart eyes when they think that the other was not looking.

Deceit eyed Remus and internally groans, how can the other still be obsessed with Patton when the father figure was already dating someone? That someone being his brother especially who could make the other very much happy.

Remus huffs, oh how he wished to have been the one to get Patton's heart.

He envied Roman really with how he got Patton to be his boyfriend.

He sighs before smirking, he might as well interrupt their lovey dovey fest before things escalated. He grabbed the jar of jalapeños and strolled into the loving room.

Patton and Roman pulled apart as quick as possible, Patton blushing dark enough that his freckles were noticeable from where Remus stood. Roman's hair was a bit messy from the usual way he kept it.

Remus raised an eyebrow and smirked, "oh? A tickle fight gone wild?" he teased winking.

"Brother? Do shut up," Roman huffs out as he and Patton scooted a little apart.

Patton wasn't one to do PDA unless he and Roman were alone somewhere so he was of course very much embarrassed when Remus had suddenly walked in.

So all three sat awkwardly in the living room before Patton grabs the TV remote and turn it on.

After a while Roman grabs Patton's hand and gently squeezes it causing the father figure to smile. A few minutes Patton eventually scoots closer to Roman and lays his head on his shoulder before humming softly to his boyfriend.

Roman smiles before wrapping an arm around Patton's waist and gives it a gentle squeeze.

Remus fights the urge to growl, he wasn't Patton's boyfriend, nor was Patton his, but he was just so jealous that...well Patton is loved by someone other than him.

He sighs out of boredom, he wanted to do something, but he didn't really know what he exactly wanted to do since Deceit was annoyed at him for whatever reason.

He could bother the other two, but Logan was re-reading the Sherlock Holmes fanfic Roman gave him for Christmas and Virgil was busy listening to My Chemical Romance and drawing stuff that he knew would earn him a kick in stomach if he so much interrupted the little emo when he was in a drawing mood.

He learned it the hard way when Thomas was in his goth/emo phase as a teen and Virgil had the urge to draw a black rose with thorns next to something Remus couldn't see since he got kicked in the stomach by Virgil.

He blinks a little in surprise once he realizes the show they were watching was Steven Universe, he never could get into it like the others, he very much prefered Johnny Test and Ben 10.

He hums standing up and twirls before walking out, "use protection!" he sing songs before heading to see if any of the other sides weren't busy.

He was about to knock in Virgil's door before pausing and leaning his ear into the door. His eyes widened when he hears the sound of bed creaking and groans.

He pulls away giggling very quietly before quickly walking to his room that was a few doors down.

He closes the door and quickly desolves into giggles before getting on his bed.

He softly hums the dark version of the Barney song as he takes out a book and reads it.

Halfway through he looks up to see Deceit.

"What can I do for you my Little D," he teased as he rolled onto his back.

Deceit tilts his head and picks up the book he was reading and sneers at it, "Fifty Shades of Urie?"

"Brandon Urie is someone I would be a slut for, we both know this," Remus says blushing a little.

"You aren't a twunk, but no indeed we do not know this," Deceit mumbles to himself and sighs.

"Why are you here?" Remus asks curiously.

Deceit raised an eyebrow, "I wanted to watch Twilight with you so that we can both criticize how Smeyer ruined a potential book before it even began."

"You mean read it or what the movies?" Remus asks curiously. Yes he and Deceit both read the books and eventually got Virgil to do so, which made their favorite pass time being criticizing how bad the whole thing was.

"Both if you don't want to," Deceit said with a shrug.

"Yeah sure, in a bit I'm about to do something."

Deceit nods before heading out.

Remus tilts his head, he wanted Patton still but...how?

Well...really he actually wanted to see how dating Patton was and smirked at the idea he had.

* * *

Patton stands up and excuses himself to Roman so that he can go to the bathroom.

He walked past Remus's room and heard the door open but he ignored it and entered the bathroom.

After a bit he walked out and is startled as he sees his boyfriend standing outside, he placed his hand on his chest and playfully pouts.

"You almost gave me a heart attack babe," he teased.

Roman, who was actually Remus who had shape shifted, smiles softly, "oh I'm sorry Padre, but I felt lonely," he said softly.

Patton was about to speak before Deceit walked past them and paused seeing Roman.

"Patton? Do you and Roman usually leave the TV on when you leave the living room?" the fedora wearing side asked him.

Patton frowns before shaking his head, "no of course not, Logan has told us that it's a waste of light to leave it on if no one is watching."

Deceit hums, "that's so totally Roman," he yawns pointing towards Roman who was frowning.

Patton frowns and was about to speak when Roman turned back to Remus.

"How....?"

"Oh? I can sense lying Remus," Deceit sing songs while tipping his fedora.

Patton frowns, "uh...I'm going to go with Roman," he says trailing off and leaves the two sides.

Deceit hissed at Remus who sighs.

"Yes yes I know, I ne-" he was about to start ranting before the other pulled him down a little for a kiss.

Remus's eyes widened before kissing back the other gently.

After a bit they broke apart.

Deceit hums, "well that was difficult as I expected," he says lying a little before squeaking in surprise as the other picked him up and carried him to his room.

"Remus? What are yo-" he was cut off by a kiss on the lips.

"I was such an idiot," Remus mumbles to himself causing Deceit to giggle.

"Yeah?"

"I should've wanted you to be mine," Remus growls playfully making Deceit blush lightly as the other softly rubbed his neck with his thumb.

The next day Deceit tried his best to hide the hickeys on his neck given to him by his stinky, idiotic, but silly boyfriend.


End file.
